Wolfish Love
by MiaHammBailey
Summary: A girl with a secret that could destroy her. A man whos life revolved around pranking. Can he change the way she looks at life? Or will evil prove to be the stronger force? Love could be the only solution in this world. GeorgeOC
1. Good News and Bad News

**Wolfish Love**

Chapter 1: Good News & Bad News

Lycanthropy- a delusion in which one imagines oneself to be a wolf or other wild animal. I can only wish this was a all in my head. If your starting to understand me, you'll realize I'm a werewolf. I'm also a witch, but the lycanthropy is what gets me into most trouble.

My story, so far, has been a unique one. I had two loving parents and a pack who always protected me. Unfortunatly that all changed after one mistake.

It was another hunting night and we were creeping through the woods looking for a decent meal, when my parents saw a shadow of something and started to attack whatever it was. Too bad it turned out to be another pack member. My parents were then killed right after.

Bad news: My pack has exiled me for something my parents did.

Really bad news: I'm now wandering in the middle of a dark forest at night in my werewolf form.

I'm 18 years old with nowhere to go and no one to look after me. I hope someone finds me. If not I'm doomed. Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up to find that this has all been a terrible nightmare. "Oh, please help me! Anybody!" I howl into the night. I then lay down my head and fall deeply into my restless nightmares.

* * *

_-Thanx for reading and I promise the next one will be longer. I was just trying to start a prologue._

_-you also might notice this will be a lot like blood and chocolate, only it fits more into harry potter._

_-This is not a remus/oc. He will play an important part, but it will be a george/oc._

_-If anyone has any ideas please feel free to give them._

_-See ya till next time!_


	2. The Help and Confusion

**Chapter 2:The Help and Confusion**

The sleeping body of Celena Neoma could be found in the darkening dephs of the woods. The sun was just beggining to rise and little light was reaching the woods. Celena awoke and streched while trying to remember the events of the past few hours.

The pack hunting, her parents killing, her parents being killed. It was all fresh in her mind and she wished she knew how to do a proper memory charm to erase the horrible memories.

Celena took her change of clothes and wand out of her backpack and changed. She held her mahogony 11" with a werewolf hair core wand softly in her hand and thought of how she could get out of this mess. "I can't just go anywhere. I'll get lost in this forest for sure," she mumbled to herself. "Maybe if I..." Celena trailed off her sentence straining her ears, trying to listed for the rustle in the bushes she had just heard. They rustled again and Celena stood into a fighting position faster than any natural human could. Although this could be because of the werewolf thing.

As she waited a strange looking man stepped carefully out of the dense trees. His hair was graying for sure but not quite grey yet. His robes were shabbier than that of a normal person, but his eyes held a kindness that not even Celena had ever experienced before. And scars covered almost every part of his body that she could see, which is only his face.

He took a step forward and Celena took a couple steps back, still with her wand held firm in her hand. He stepped back once more and opened his mouth to speak.

"Celena Neoma?" the man questioned her. Celena was surprised and slightly creeped out that this stranger knew her name. Her shocked face did not stop him from continuing. "Please forgive me for startling you, but Albus Dumbledore sent me to come retrieve you and take you back to the headquarters," he whispered this last part so softly, even Celena's wolf ears could barely pick up what he was saying. And still he continued with his former tone, "I do not know why on earth Albus would need me to get you, but you do look half starved and maybe it would be a good idea to get you to shelter. Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like Molly. But you won't get to meet her until we arrive at the-"

Celena had to cut him off mid-sentence for she was afraid he would never stop talking. "What?" She was quite confused but did seem to find this whole ordeal a little humorous. The man was startled that Celena finally spoke. He composed himself and spoke in a slightly less confusing way. "I apologize. My name is Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore has sent-"

Once again Celena had to interrupt. "Who?" "You mean you don't know who Albus Dumbledore is? How very odd," he pondered to himself quietly for a moment. "Anyway, we should get you to the Order before anybody finds you out here."

As much as Celena wanted to say "No you fool, I don't even know who you are", but she had to agree to shelter and food. Plus the kindness in his eyes was undeniable. "Ok."

He nodded his head and made a motion for her to follow him. She got her stuff and followed him through the trees and shrubs until they got to the edge of the forest. The sun shined so much more outside than inside the forest. But before Celena could have anymore time to contemplate what the feeling of being out was like, Remus had gotten a strong hold of her arm, which surprised her, and apparated himself and the girl next to him in front of a dreary number 11 and number 13 Grimauld Place. A stereo was playing in an above room in one house, and a pungent odor was making its way to the sensitive nose of Celena.

But wait a moment. "Where is 13?" Celena found herself questioning. Remus put a single finger to his lips in a quiet shushing movement. Before Celena could ask yet another question, a huge house started to squeeze itself between the two houses fitting itself perfectly in place as number 12 Grimauld Place as if its always been there.

Celena's look of bewilderment caused a smile to appear on Remus's face. He found this young girl interesting and was still trying to figure out why Albus would wan't Remus, of all people, to pick up this girl in the middle of the woods. He hoped to get answers as soon as they walked through the door, but with all the commotion in that house, he highly doubted it.

Quickly, Remus placed his hand on her back to hurry her along and reached out to ring the doorbell. Bad idea.

He had forgotten about the portrait of his best friend's mother in the hallway, and how she always screams and yells at the slightest of noise. He glanced at Celena who looked scared out of her wits and tried to put on the most peaceful face he could. That didn't help much.

Finally the rambunctious noise stopped, and a disheveled, handsome man tore open the door and gave the most evil glare that even the devil could coward away from. "Moony! What the hell were you thinking! Get in here and stay quiet!"

Remus, a.k.a. "Moony", quickly dragged the confused Celena into the house. The hallway that was just seconds before a loud hallway was now silent, but filled with a few more people than Celena had noticed before. The handsome, dark-haired man whispered something to Remus, and he whispered something back.

As Celena turned around to look at the house, the strangers in the room started to look her up and down. Evaluating her. These stares hardly went unnoticed by her, but she wasn't about to tell these obvious wizards and witches to stop looking at her. Who knows what they would do to her.

Remus then started to push her lightly down a set of stairs into what looked like a kitchen. There was a red-headed woman who was working profusely on cleaning the dishes, clearing the table, _and_ preparing dinner. Wow. The wonders of magic.

She turned as she heard the two people enter and gasped at the state of the young girl. Celena hadn't noticed but she looked terrible. her long brown hair was a tangled mess of dirt. Her face and body had small cuts where trees had scratched her, and her clothes were none the worse for wear. The red-headed woman sat the young girl down at the long table and started to speak about her being way too thin and started making a pot of tea.

Remus spoke again, the first time since they were at the forest, "Celena, this is Mrs.Weasley. Molly, this is Celena Neoma. Albus asked me to bring her here. Do you have any clue as to why?" Molly was just as clued in as Remus was, and decided to just wait till Albus came by to explain what the hell was going on.

Just as the teapot began to whistle, an old man with a really long, white beard and half moon spectacles strided into the kitchen and stared at Celena with blue, kind, mystical eyes and then continued to stride towards her. He lifted his hand for a handshake and Celena reached to grab it and shake it. He had an unusually strong handshake for having such feeble looking hands. He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling, and started to speak with a soft but strong voice.

"Good day Miss Neoma, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm glad you could make it."

Mrs.Weasley set teacups in front of Celena, Albus, and Remus and also set a plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table. Molly was just getting ready to leave until Albus stopped her.

"No Molly, I wish for you to stay. I'm afraid this explanation may take a while to explain and I am in need of both your's and Remus's help."

Molly sat down again as Albus got ready to begin the speech that would change Celena's life forever on.


	3. Beautiful Introductions

Chapter 3: Beautiful Introductions

In a dark naighborhood, a sliver of sunlight could be seen peeking through a window. Although not just anybody could see this window or the house it held, but it was there. Through this window the sunlight barely lies across the restless body of Celena Neoma. She couldn't sleep on account of the wierdest day she ever had today. Excuse me. Yesterday. It is 5:00 in the morning. Time flies by when your thinking. Anyway.

Celena had learned many new things yesterday during the talk with Proffesor Dumbledore, Remus, and Molly. In fact, Celena still hasn't really had a chance to let the news settle. I'll just sum up a bit of the information she learned.

1-Remus is a werewolf just like her.

2-Remus has been assigned the task of being her legal guardian with the help of Molly. Even though she's already 18.

3-Albus informed her she is important to the Order of the Pheonix which then prompted the question of "What is that?" from Celena.

4-She will live here at Grimauld Place until she finds a job and is able to find a place of her own.

5-And at each full moon she and Remus will have to change together in the woods.

After the meeting, Molly proceeded to fuss over Celena and her weight saying she's to thin for her own good. Remus then told her it my be best for Celena to get some rest. Celena didn't complain.

Which brings us up to date to the time of 5:15. Celena didn't really know what to think. She had spent the rest of yesterday in her room. There were two other beds so she figured she shared this room with two others but they never showed up. Celena got up and sluggishly shuffled over to the mirror. Her blue eyes had large dark circles under them which were a result from the tireing days she had. Her usual pale skin was even paler now from just waking up, and her golden brown, lengthy hair was ruffled so much that she could barely believe it was her hair. The pajama tank top she had borrowed was wrinkled and too small for her C-cup size chest. After getting dressed, she stalked silently downstairs as to not wake anybody.

She was suprised to see so many people seated around the table as she walked in. There was a black haired boy, a brunette with slightly frizzy hair, and a couple of redheads who she supposed were Molly's children from the flaming red hair. There were a couple other people she recognized as people from the order and she sat next to the pink-haired lady, Tonks. Tonks was a fun person. Celena thought they could become good friends. Remus was sitting next to her. Celena thinks they are a cute couple.

There was a slight silence when she entered the room. Awkward almost. The small group of strangers kept glancing from each other to Celena. Remus and Tonks were the first to break the silence. "Celena we would like you to meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley." Tonks continued after Reamus, "Ron and Ginny are Molly and Arthur's children along with four others you can meet later." Celena's eyes widened slightly after hearing Molly had six children, but it just might be a surprise because she was an only child growing up. Celena shook their hands and sat back down quickly. Hermione decided to speak Celena.

"Me and Ginny would have slept in our room that we're all sharing, but we thought you could use your rest."

Then Ginny spoke up. "Yea, but if you'd like the company we could stay in there tonight."

Celena felt bad for seeming to have kicked these girls out of their own room. She would have let them stay if she knew they were her roomates. "Thats just fine." What else was she gonna say?

Remus spoke up next, "So Celena, what are you planning on doing today?"

"I'll probably look for a job today. I think I would like to work in Diagon Alley, except I don't really know my way around." Celena was sure she wanted to work in a shop. She just didn't know which one.

Ron replied loudly, "Fred and George have a joke shop. They could help you out if you need it. Although you'd have to watch out for their pranks I guess."

Ginny explained, "Fred and George are our brothers. You might like them. They look about your age." She smiled mischievously while everybody who heard tried to keep their giggles from escaping. Remus was the only one with a patronising look. Although Celena could swear she saw a twinkling laughter in his eyes.

"I can take some time to take you down to Diagon Alley, but I have to introduce you to Fred and George so I can leave without worry. I promised Sirius I would see him later so he doesn't die of boredom." Celena was glad Remus was taking her. It meant she could bond more with her guardian and wolf-friend.

* * *

Later, Celena and Remus were walking down the many streets of Diagon Alley. Celena found the shops to be amazing while Remus just chuckled each time she gasped at the shop's items or signs. They had talked a bit learning more about each other. Remus was surprised to find himself starting to like this girl as if she was his own daughter, and Celena was equally surprised to find that it was getting easier to talk to Remus almost as if he was her father. Celena frowned a little at the thought of her father, but quickly let it pass because she didn't want to ever think of that again. 

It was when they both reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that Celena gasped the loudest. It was amazing! The colors were so cool. And the sign in the huge glass window, U-NO-POO. Genius. Remus smiled at her happiness towards the shop and led her inside. Her grin only grew at the products as she grabbed the nearest one to read the back. She knew she probably looked like a fool, but this place was magnificent.

Remus left her to find Fred and George so introductions could be made. He found Fred(or was it George) in the back doing the product count he guessed. Fred looked up expecting it to be a family member, but did not expect it to be his old proffesor. "Proffesor Lup-" "Please. Its Remus now. I'm not a teacher anymore." "Oh, sorry...Remus. What can I do for you?" "I was hoping you and your brother could help this girl who we are supposed to be taking care of. Celena Neoma. She's looking for a job." "Sure. George is taking care of some things upstairs, but lets go see her."

When they got to the front of the store again, Celena was looking at a different product than before. Fred traipsed forward and grabbed her hand,surprising her from the suddenness, to shake it. While introductions were being made, George, the other half of the infamous Weasley twins, was carrying a huge stack of boxes down from upstairs. He heard voices that sounded like Fred's, maybe Remus's, and some girl.

When George got to the bottom of the stairs, he moved the boxes a little to get a better look and saw something so amazing, he dropped all the boxes in his arms in shock. It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was perfectly flowing down to her mid-back. Her eyes were like glass painted with the rarest blue in the world. And her body was so amazing. It wasn't until she had run over to help pick up the boxes did he notice she was helping him.

Celena also thought he was cute and thought she would like to get to know him more like a... boyfriend?

NO!

She couldn't think about that. Celena Neoma is a werewolf for crying out loud! She can't date. Never. One-night stands maybe. But no dating. Ever. Well... She'll think about it.

George was about to introduce himself when the girl spoke up.

"You know, you could have used magic to carry these boxes downstairs."

George REALLY liked this girl.

* * *

_-Hi. I just have a few things to say that might be important._

_-I finally put the twins in! I just needed a start to my story, but now it should run smoother._

_-This probably won't be like Blood and Chocolate as I had originally thought. But I got the inspiration from Blood and Chocolate._

_-Please Please Please review. I just need to know if I'm wasting my time writing this or if people actually like reading it. I don't even care if you people write one word as a review, but please. I don't like wasting my time._

_-I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, and if your not then I'd be happy to take feedback. Just make it nice feedback._

_-Thanx. MiaHammBailey_


	4. Crushes and Hope

**Chapter 4: Crushes and Hope**

It has been exactly one week since Celena had come to this new world she'd been thrown into. In this period of time Celena has managed to get a job with the Weasley twins at their shop and get to know everybody in the order a little better. She also found out that the few younger people she had met during breakfast that one morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going on a journey to fight Voldemort. Werewolves hated him.

She had also been spending some more time with Remus. She really did think of him as a father figure now.

Tonks was just as close to Celena as Remus was. Celena would go to Tonks usually just for clothing advice, but Tonks also had counsel for things like boys and good clubbing places. And the bonus is that she's dating Remus. Cool.

Celena is still living at number 12 Grimauld Place and plans to stay there for a while. While she's there, Mrs. Weasley keeps on babying her, saying she's "too thin" and whatnot.

Celena has become great friends with Fred and George. Maybe one more than the other. Yes, she admits she has a small crush one George Weasley. Well… ok, it was a big crush. It's not like she can do anything about it. She's a werewolf and it would never work out. And nobody knew she was a werewolf except Mrs.Weasley and of course Remus. Life isn't fair.

Celena was thinking about all this while she was managing the counter. Fred was probably still asleep upstairs and George was in the back room doing the product count or something. There had been an order meeting last night and Fred and George had too stay later to help his mother while Celena had gone ahead upstairs. Ha Ha. Although George seemed to easily get up and greet Celena.

There was barely any business today and Celena was keeping herself busy by reading a witch magazine Tonks had given her. She had just finished flipping through it for the umpteenth time when George walked in looking just as bored and just as handsome as ever. He walked up to the counter and gave Celena a charming smile. Celena smiled back and stared back at the magazine waiting for George to do something other than gaze at her. He finally spoke up with a nervous tone.

"Um… Celena… I was kind of wondering if maybe…" His voice gradually softened.

"Yes?" Celena half hoped he was going to ask her out and half hoped he wasn't in fear of him finding out what she was. A monster.

"If maybe we could go out… like tonight?" The hope in his face was just too cute to deny.

On one hand, there was the risk of them becoming too close and then him finding out what she is and then hating her. But on the other hand, they could get to know each other and George would see what's on the inside is what counts. Celena prayed to Merlin it was the second one.

"Sure I'd love that."

Celena didn't know if she had ever seen George's smile get so big before, but it was beautiful in her eyes.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at you-know-where at 7:00. And I suggest wearing something warm." His face held a slightly cocky smile at this last statement, so Celena questioned him, "Why? Where are we going?"

George just smirked and stated quietly, "You'll see." and went back to the back room. Fred chose this moment to walk down the stairs all ready in his magenta colored robes that clashed horribly with his hair. He spoke with clear tiredness in his voice, and Celena knew he had just woken up.

"Hey Celena-a-a-a." He tried to stifle a yawn. "You have the rest of the day now that I'm here." He slumped over behind the counter and took Celena's original spot. This was perfect for Celena. She could go home and get ready for tonight.

She gave Fred a sympathetic smile and shrug, grabbed her coat, and walked out onto the windy streets of Diagon Alley.

She made her way to Grimauld Place and went straight to Tonks for her usual advice. She finally found her and told her of the excellent news. Tonks was more than happy to help Celena get ready for her date.

Those two spent hours on clothes, makeup, and hair. Remus had come in at one point to see what they were up to and was startled to see a sea of clothing all around the room. Tonks told him what was going on and he immediately left saying he had an errand he had to take care of. When they were finally finished, Celena had on a knee length black skirt that flowed airily around her and a V-neck dark blue sweater that complimented her figure. She had on dark blue flat shoes that went with the sweater. Her hair was down in curls that shortened her hair to her shoulders, and her makeup was perfect.

Tonks examined her, eyeing her up and down, making sure everything was perfect. Celena gave a helpless look of anticipation as Tonks stood before her. There was a pause of deathly silence and Tonks finally smiled and nodded her head in approval. Celena squealed and grabbed Tonks, hugging her with her unbearable strength. She let go as Tonks started to beg for air.

When her clock stroke 7:00, she made her way downstairs, knowing tonight would be one of the best nights she's had in a while.

* * *

_-Another chapter finished!_

_-I would like to point out that this will mostly be a love story with George being mister prince charming, but not too much._

_-I would also like to point out that I am not getting that many reviews and would love to be recieving some. I'm just saying._

_-Any advice for the story will be gladly taken. Please inform me of any changes I should make. Nicely please._

_-Thanx for reading -Miahammbailey_


	5. Picture Perfect Moment

**Chapter 5: Picture Perfect Moment**

Celena Neoma was walking downstairs anticipating her upcoming date with George Weasley. She had been wanting to go out with him for a while but she had to think about the small fact that she turned into a beastly monster every time the full moon came out.

Celena had just taken the last step and looked up. George was gorgeous! He was wearing a green sweater that slightly showed of his muscles from quidditch, and was wearing black pants and black dress shoes. His bright red hair still as shaggy as it usually is. Both Celena and George were gaping at how good the other looked.

Snapping out of his daze, George stepped up to Celena and held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" His voice held a bit of a joking edge, but his eyes were serious and shone in the moonlight coming through the window next to the front door.

"We shall." Celena also kept some humor in her tone, but she felt as if she was gonna float right out of her shoes. She slipped her arm through Georges and he led themselves out the door into the windy, moonlit streets before apparating them both right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and were greeted by Tom, the barkeeper. As they walked to the backdoor leading to Diagon Alley, Celena could've sworn she saw Tom wink in Georges direction like he knew some secret of his. While George tapped on the bricks to get in, Celena questioned him.

"Just exactly what are we doing tonight?" George just smirked that cute smirk of his and responded with a "You'll see." Celena just sighed at this and wlked forward with George once the passage opened up. They walked arm in arm together past the closed bookshop, the closed coffee shop, and even the closed Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. So where were they going? Celena tried asking once more.

"George, everything is closed. Where are you taking me?" Celena was just a curious person and was getting a little impatient with trying to guess where they were going. George just raised his eyebrows at her and sid softly, "We'll be there soon, Celena. The wait will have been worth it. Trust me."

Those two final words really got Celena thinking. Could she trust him? She liked him. A lot. But could she trust him with her heart? Her life? Her secret? Celena thought she could, but its best not to take any chances till she got to know him better.

As Celena pondered all of this in her head, George took the opprotunity to glance at Celena and examine her undying beauty. George has found that each day he sees her, he falls more and more in love with her. Although he would never tell Celena this unless the time was right. He thought Celena was perfect. An angel from the heavens. Except for her little impatient problem, which he could definetely overlook, she was perfect for him.

It wasn't until they both reached the end of the main pathway(which went off in different smaller pathways) that they both broke out of their reverie. Celena looked confused, but George just tugged her hand in the direction of the right. They kept following the path while glancing at each other at each chance they got.

Celena finally puuled her eyes forward and gasped at what she saw. It was a gigantic field with the greenest grass she had ever seen. There was a pond with water as clear as a diamond. Next to the pond stood a huge apple tree with ripe, juicy apples settled in it. Under the tree sat a big square picnic blanket with a basket on top that had to hold food. Obviously. And to finish off this perfect picture, the half moon was shining perfectly down upon the pond making it sparkle.

Celena found it ironic that her enemy, the moon, could make this whole field wonderful. Celena turned to face George and leaped on him to hug him. He stumbled back a bit but couldn't imagine anything better than having Celena hug him. Well... Maybe he could.

Celena got off of him and blushed a deep red color. George thought she looked cute like that. He took her hand once more and pulled her to the blanket. They both spread out on it and George took the food out of the basket. They both ate the wonderful food that Mrs. Weasley(she was really glad they were going out, but was a little worried about the whole werewolf thing) had cooked up. They talked about their hobbies, childhood, and family. Although Celena was careful not to mention some points of her life. They had talked through the sunset so there were a lot of stars out tonight.

After talking, they both laid on their backs next to each other to point out stars and constellations. It was around 11:00 when they finished pointing out the stars and Celena turned her head towards George. "George?" she asked softly.

He turned his head to her with a soft smile. "Yea?"

"I'll never forget this night."

His smile grew as he said to her "I'm glad."

And right before he was about to turn his head to the side, Celena leaned over and gave him a short peck on the lips and pulled away quickly, embarrassed beyond words. George was stunned, but in a good way. After pulling out of his shocked state, he gave Celena a big goofy smile and kissed the side of her head while putting his arm around her shoulders, while they were still lying down.

George then whispered in Celena's ear, "Thanks for the best night of my life." And they laid there in sweet bliss for a few more minutes before they had to leave for George to get her back in time before Remus had any reason to murder him in his sleep.

George got her home to Grimauld Place safely. And as they were standing in the hallway, the sounds of Mrs. Black snoring in her portrait were clear as day so they both kept quiet.

Celena spoke first. "Thanks again for the amazing evening. I hope we can do this again sometime." Geaorge whispered back, "Well I'm glad I could give you an amazing night, and I would love to do this again with you. I really like you, Celena." George and Celena both blushed at his last comment. "I really like you too George."

Her statement gave him a big boost of confidence and he decided to take the biggest risk of his life and leaned in closer to Celena. She figured out what he was doing and leaned in also. There lips met together in a beautiful, tender kiss that sent bursts of energy through both of their bodies. Music was heard off in the distance and fireworks were shooting high above them. George's hands rested on her hips as Celena's hands snaked around George's neck to play with his hair at the nape of his neck.

Too bad all this bliss was broken when the kitchen door flew open with 8 bodies falling on top of each other with grunts and groans of pain following each body's fall. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all listening at the door and were aparently a little too eager to find out what was going on with their date. George and Celena just looked at each other with looks of surprise and looked back at the small group of people who all had smirks on their faces, except for Remus who had the look of a parent who had just caught his daughter making out with her boyfriend.

Fred was the first to break the silence. "I told you she liked you back, George!" and everybody except for the two blushing 18 year olds. Even Remus cracked a smile.

* * *

_-Hello again!_

_-They went on their date! How sweet! Please review and tell me how it went. _

_-I've got some really cute things planned out for the future for them both._

_-I really want reviews! Reading them always makes me happy, and I've been really stressed out lately and could use a happy boost._

_-I hope you enjoyed it! -Miahammbailey_


	6. The Overpowering Nuisance

**Chapter 6: The Overpowering Nuisance**

It had been a week since Celena and George had been on their date and they've been getting nothing but closer. Although they haven't been able too get together too much this past week because of the shop being so busy. It is August after all. School is starting soon. Plus the full moon was coming tommorow.

Celena was sitting at the counter watching the few people in the shop looking around. It was almost closing time and Celena was dead tired. She wanted to get tommorow over with. In fact she wanted this whole curse crap over with! Too bad thats just what it was, a bloody curse. Literally sometimes!

George walked in from the back room at this moment and looked Celena over. She was pale- sickly pale- deathly pale and had dark circles under her oceanic eyes. She looked deep in thought and was glaring at the counter top. George stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist and let his chin drift to the top of her head. She didn't move a muscle.

"Take the day off. You look sick. Go home and get some rest." Sometimes Celena thought George cared too much. "Gee thanks for telling me I look like crap!" She jerked out of his grasp and turned around fiercely to glare at him with menace.

The few people in the shop stared with shocked faces and quickly left leaving the bell over the door to jingle and break the peircing silence. George looked astounded at the fact that Celena just screamed at him. PMS maybe? He hoped so. He hoped it wasn't him who pushed her too far.

Celena breathed deeply for a few moments as her face gradually softened.

"I'm sorry George. Maybe I do need rest. Can I please go home?" She wrapped her arms around George tightly praying he would forgive her.

"It's fine Lena. Come on, I'll help you out. Lets use the new floo network in the back." Celena grinned a bit at George's nickname for her. He's the only one who uses it.

Celena was at the order soon enough and started to look for Remus or Tonks. She walked through the dusty hallways, past pictures and portraits, and pondered how troublesome it will be to date George **and **keep her biggest secret unknowing to him. She'll just have to play it by ear.

She broke out of her thoughts as soon as she reached Remus's door and knocked. He answered the door looking just as pale- if not paler- as Celena. He gave her a small but noticable smile which quickly switched to a grimace as the pain in his bones became apparent. Celena worried for him.

"You alright?"

He just sighed and opened the door a little wider to let her in.

"I've been through this transformation a lot longer than you and my bones ache much much more. That's the bad part about age. Among other things."

Celena looked at him strangely. "But you're only in your thirty's. Thats not old at all."

"For a werewolf that seems like an eternity. Doesn't it?"

Celena had to nod in agreement. Being a werewolf did have a way of making time speed up, making the young old and tired. It kills on the inside and only comes out once or twice a month. Unfair.

"So what can I do for you? I would expect you would be at the shop working." Remus sat in the corner in a big plush black chair that seems to have worn away to the color gray after time. How ironic that Remus is sitting there.

"I just wanted to make sure about what was going to happen tommorow." Celena answered grimly.

Remus nodded and responded for about the millionth time this week,

"Well, Sirius will be there to make sure nothing too terrible happens, even though we'll be taking the wolfbane," Celena grimaced at this part. Imagine the odiferous taste! He continued. "- and we will be going to the Shrieking Shack where no one will disturb us during... the change."

* * *

Celena felt that tommorow came too quickly for her liking. She was sitting on a scratched up couch while Remus and Sirius talked to each other in front of the fire. Probably about Order buisness. Celena hadn't done anything too big today. She cleaned the walls in her room a bit before Mrs. Weasley came in yelling at her about being up and about in her "delicate state", and shoving her down on the bed for a "proper rest". Mrs. Weasley needs to get out more. No offense to her.

George had stopped by to see how Celena was fairing. She told him she must have had a cold. The lies never end.

Celena stared up at the sky through the window. It was dark but the moon wasn't quite out. She probably had about thirty seconds before all hell broke loose. But all too soon, the moon was out.

A pain that Celena had encountered way too many times ran up her spine. Her bones and muscles contracted, fur sprouted everywhere, and the animal inside her was ready to escape. Her usual mouth transformed into a beastly mouth with razor sharp teeth. Her nails grew ten times their own size and discolored themeselves into a gray color. Her back arched at all kinds of different angles. She could only wish she was dying. And this all happened within ten seconds.

Celena howled to the moon and Remus joined in the serenading. Celena felt the animal start to overpower her. This is the first time she has changed without her pack. It definitely was not going to be an easy night for her or her partners for the night.

* * *

-Hi again!

-I just realized that my chapters are kinda short so tell me if I should lengthen them.(even if it is a hastle)

-STILL NO REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS TO HELP OUT WITH THE STORY! If I don't know what the readers like, then how can you guys enjoy the story? Even if you do like it, please tell me!


	7. Uplifting Company

**Chapter 7: Uplifting Company**

Celena woke up to the familiar sight of her bedroom. The only changes being the numerous amount of potions on her bedside table and the body of Mrs. Weasley sitting with a stiff posture in a comfy chair next to the bed. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were focused on her hands which were busy with knitting an intricate pattern. A blanket perhaps? Celena tried to sit up, but she groaned at the searing hot pain that sparked in her chest.

Mrs. Weasley's head shot up in Celena's direction as soon as she heard her groan. She rushed from her chair to the bed and pushed Celena down.

"No no no no dear. You have to lay down. You've got quite the scar on your chest and you need to relax for a while." Celena tried to process the information and was about to ask a bout work. Wrs. Weasley seemed to read her mind.

"And don't worry about work dear. I spoke to Fred and George through their new floo system and they said it would be ok if you took the day off. George wanted to come and see how you were doing, but he couldn't get off work. He said he'd come by later to check on you though." Celena was grateful that Mrs. Weasley had called in for her, but she was worried about what she was going to tell George about the wounds on her body. Maybe he won't notice? Wishful thinking. Not likely.

Mrs. Weasley's attention left Celena for a brief moment to pay attention to mixing various potions together to feed(force feed if necessary) to Celena. Mrs. Weasley finished and turned to face Celena only to find that Celena's lips were sealed shut. Celena knew what potions taste like and she didn't wan't to take anymore than the regular monthly dosage of Wolbane.

Mrs. Weasley took on a stern look and whipped out her wand in warning. Celena gulped and opened her mout widely. She's heard of Ginny's bat bogey hew and she had to have inherited that power from someone.

Mrs Weasley nodded her smirking head in approval and slowly poured the nasty potion down Celena's throat. Celena cringed and couldn't swallow the liquid garbage in her mouth for a minute, but was finally able to dispose of the horrible concoction down her throat. Celena gagged and stuck out her tounge while Mrs. Weasley chuckled and cleared up the bedside table with her wand.

Mrs. Weasley then continued on to check Celena's wounds on her body. There were a few cuts on her arms and one small on on her forehead. The largest one was on her chest but not visible because of the large bandage covering her whole upper chest. "They will heal soon dear." Mrs.Weasley's comforting words touched Celena.

Then there was a persistent knock on the door. The knob turned and the normal worn-out body of Remus was standing in the doorway. He looked tired from the events of last night and Celena felt a wave of guilt wash over her for making last night so hard for Remus and Sirius. Her wolf-form had been hard to control last night even with the Wolfbane. Celena blames that on the lack of her regular pack being there. Plus she's used to running in the woods. Not a small, shrieking house.

Remus glanced at Mrs. Weasley as if asking to leave so Remus and Celena could speak to each other. Mrs. Weasley gave a short nod and smile and left the room with the floating tray of empty potion bottles trailing behind her.

Remus cautiously stepped over to the chair where Mrs. Weasley originally sat and looked up to Celena's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"I'm fine."

"...Thats good." The akwardness was almost too much to handle for Celena. She didn't want Remus to feel bad for her. After all, it was her fault for wreaking havoc last night. She lost control and she hated herself for it. At least Remus broke the silence.

"Celena, I know you haven't told George about your... little problem-" Celena snorted at him calling it a "little problem". "- so I don't think you should see George until your small cuts heal."

Celena didn't like the idea of not being able to see George, but had to agree that this would keep George from asking what happened. Celena nodded. "I agree."

He nodded and asked, "Is there anything you need? Tea? Something to eat? Anything?" Celena shook her head no each time and just asked if she could be left alone to sleep.

He got up from the chair and said quietly "Molly will be up to check on you soon. I will tell George that today would not be a good time to see you. Alright?" Celena nodded.

He patted her head like a father would do, much to Celena's surprise, and turned to walk out. He looked back and shut the door quietly.

Celena didn't want to sleep. She felt too bad to. She just laid down and cried. Not from the pain from the marks on her body, but from the pain of not having anybody to comfort her during these times. The times after her change where she hurts the most. She cried for having to lie to George about this. She hated not telling him the truth. George isn't stupid. He'll figure it out eventually. Celena cried herself to sleep finally and slept all through the day and night.

* * *

Celena awoke the next day totally refreshed. She was glad the worst was over, but still felt horrible from the guilt that had settled itsefl in her stomach giving her a permanent feeling of queasiness.

She looked over her arms and found no cuts littering her arm unlike yesterday, although her chest was still covered by abandage. She could easily cover that up with her shirt she had on. This meant she could see George today. Giddiness showered over her body causing her to grin. Mrs. Weasley then opened the door slightly to peek her head inside.

"You have an early visitor today dear. And I think your feeling well enough to have company today, don't you?" She winked at Celena and opened the door widely so Celena could see her favorite red-headed boy. You guessed it. George. Celena smiled hugely and waved her hand for him to come in, while Mrs. Weasley left the door open just in case.

George hurried over to Celena and she hugged him tightly while he pulled a sunflower from behind his back and kissed Celena on her forehead. She reached for it and he placed it gently in her hand. He spoke up.

"I thought you could use a bit of sunlight in this dreary place so I settled for getting a sunflower. how are you feeling?" Celena smiled at his concern and placed the beautiful flower in a vase that George just conjured up on the table."

"I feel fine now, you don't have to worry about me, but thank you for the flower; I love it."

"Well, you're welcome. Everything at the shop has been dull, unless you count Fred falling for two of my brilliant pranks and then him getting me back with two of his own. I still don't think my backside is back to its old self though.." Celena giggled at his silliness and he smiled at the sound of Celena's laughter.

"Me and Fred have really missed you. We can't really work the register that well. And the place is pretty dusty from our best cleaner being away. Are you really sure your okay?" Celena nodded firmly and said,

"I'm really fine George, stop asking before I get Ginny to hex you." Gearoge could hear the laughter slipping from her words and gasped in mocking shock.

"Not Ginny. Anything but her, please." He got on his knees as he said this and Celena couldn't help but let out a big laugh and give George a peck on the lips. He seemed to like this plan much better and stood up to get better access to Celena's lips. She smirked against his mouth and mumbled,

"The door is open; someone could walk by."

"Then let them." Celena just sighed at his response and continued on. That is until someone happened to walk by. A few people in fact.

"Bloody hell! You two can at least close the door." The voice of Ron cut through the room stopping Celena and George in their activities. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were behind him with Harry and Ginny discreetly holding hands. George was not happy with the interruption and decided to tell Ron off.

"Well Ronnikins, if you hadn't have been walking by then you didn't have to see anything." Ron scowled, but befor he could say anything Hermione spoke up.

"So Celena you're feeling better I presume?" Celena smiled gratefully at Hermione for interupting the beggining of the fight.

"Yea I'm feeling much better thanks." Ginny spoke up next.

"Well enough for the party tonight?" Celena's look of curiosity was enough for them to figure out she didn't know yet. All four of them gave George a skeptical look and Ginny asked,

"You didn't tell her yet?" George gave a small crooked grin and said,

"Well I was gonna tell her until you four came barging in here. Ron snorted and said sarcasticly, "Yea it looked like you were about to tell her."

George chose to ignore him this time and sat next to Celena on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Hermione decided to tell her about the party if no one else was.

"The party is going to be a going away/good luck type of party for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I. It's going to be formal so if you need a dress, me and Ginny can help you find one." Celena was just confused about a couple of things.

"Is Mrs. Weasley really letting you guys go? I would have thought she would tie you guys to chairs before letting you go. And why is the party formal? And are you guys going to be coming back?" Harry spoke up this time.

"We figure Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley that it would be best if we go. And as for the party question, Mrs. Weasley wanted the party to be special. And for your last question, we hope to be coming back for holidays, but we can't be too sure."

This made sense to Celena. Voldemort had to be destroyed and who better to do the job than Harry Potter. she just hoped they would be safe. Hermione then surprised Celena with her next question.

"How did you get so sick anyway? Why was it so bad that no one could visit you?"

Celena paled a bit. What is she going to say. She couldn't think of any diseases that started and ended within one day. Everybody's eyes were on her as she tried to come up with somthing to say.

"Um, well, to tell you the truth... It really wasn't anything too bad, but I looked pretty bad and I didn't wan't anybody to see how horrible I looked." Then George mumbled quietly so only Celena heard, "I don't think it's possible for you to look anything but beautiful." Celena blushed.

Luckily everyone bought her story so her worry was turned down a little.

"We're just heading downstairs for breakfast. But we'll come up later so we can pick out an outfit for you tonight, Celena." Ginny was excited that she could help Celena pick out an outfit. Celena didn't. But before she could say anything in protest, the girls had dragged the boys out the door to eat breakfast.

George chuckled and suddenly turned serious. Celena looked at him and wondered what was wrong. George held Celena's hand and stared deep into her eyes. Celena rose her eyebrow at him.

"Celena, would you honor me and let me court you to the ball this evening?" George's eyes finally held a glint of humor, and Celena giggled lightly at George. "I would love to kind sir."

George broke out into a huge grin and leaned in to kiss Celena as she did the same. They kissed for a few seconds and then pulled away so George could wrap his arms around Celena in a hug as George mumbled in Celena's hair,

"I'm glad your okay Lena, I was worried about you. I didn't know you had gotten so sick."

Celena smiled softly and whispered back, "I'm glad you care." as she looked over his shoulder at the rose that seemed to shine in the soft sliver of light that came from behind the visionless window. She was really glad.

* * *

_-Hello once again for those of you who actually care enough to read this part._

_-I didn't really like where this chapter ended up, but its leading to the party which will be better. But I need ideas. I'm a bit stuck. Help Please!_

_-I still only have 2 reviews. Do you guys know how pathetic that is? Oh well, I love to write. That's all that matters. But please review!_

_-Thanks for reading! -Miahammbailey_


	8. Disturbing Interruptions

_-Thank you reviewers! I love you all!(but not in a creepy way)_

_I have decided to change the POV to 1st person. I think it is so much easier for me. Have a fun read!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Disturbing Interruptions

There was a glare from the sun reflecting of of the sheeny bronze surrounding the mirror. I covered my eyes and walked over to shut the blinds. I stood back in my original position of my erect posture. I felt so uncomfortable wearing this. The knee-length, green, satin dress. The 3-inch high heels. At least my hair was sort of normal. Down and brown. But Ginny got me with the curler before I could defend myself. Oh well.

Ginny and Hermione had left a while ago to get started on themselves. Did they think I couldn't dress myself? I let out a long sigh and clumsily walked to my bed and sat down on the cotton sheets. I've never walked in heels before. I was never stupid enough to try. Shame.

I looked at the clock on the table and it read 6:00. George should be here soon to pick me up. I hope he doesn't think I look like a dork. All I've ever worn around him, or anybody else, has been jeans, shirts, and the occasional jacket. But never a beautiful dress.

I was startled out of my reverie as there was a rather loud knock on the door. I raised my fidgity hands to do a final check on my hair. I stood carefully but quickly as to not keep George waiting. Merlin, I hope there's no dancing. I reached the doorknob and turned it slowly.

Wow. Now I've seen George looking pretty good before, but tonight he looks gooooood. A dark blue shirt that brought out his eyes, sleek black pants, and hair as messy as ever. He had his hands in his pocket and almost seemed nervous. George Weasley, nervous? Never. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Wow...just...wow.You look fantastic." He was speechless. Cool.

"Thanks. You look great too." I was blushing. He barely was. Well, he is a Weasley twin. They rarely ever blush. He hled out his arm and spoke with chivalry, "Shall we milady?" "We shall kind sir."

I slipped my arm through his like we did on our first date. The party was going to be downstairs in a ballroom. How formal. We walked downstairs and more than once I had tripped so George proceeded to carry me downstairs by grabbing by the shoulders and lifting me the last couple of steps. I grinned at him and he smirked back and pushed me softly by the small of my back towards two double doors. This time I clasped on to his hand as he opened the door.

All at once music and voices were heard all over the large ballroom. And my wolfish senses didn't help soften the rambunctious racket. I gradually got used to the noise and we went ahead in. There were so many familiar faces. Remus was with Tonks(naturally) while they spoke to Mad Eye and Shacklebolt. Remus was surprisingly wearing a nice suit and Tonk's hair was not pink but a blonde color. Weird.

I looked around some more and found Mrs. Weasley speaking to Bill and Charlie Weasley about something. Probably Bill's hair. I also found a few couples on the dance floor. Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, and a few others that I didn't know. I searched more for Dumbledore but I could find no trace of him. Perhaps he'll come by later.

George pulled me to where Fred was with his date, Angelina. I had met her at the shop.

"Hey Bro, Celena. You guys look great!" Anjelina nodded in agreement with him. I turned to talk with Anjelina for a while while Fred and George talked about the shop. Typical.

Then after the current song ended, another song began coming from everywhere. A slow song with a beautiful voice to back it up. George came up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"Care to dance Celena?" I blushed and turned around to see him smirking yet again. How does he make me blush like that? I really didn't want to dance. I usually had perfect balance, but in these shoes, I couldn't walk properly.

"George, I can't really dance in these shoes. I mean I want to but I dont think I can." I could barely stand. He seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before a lightbulb went off.

"I have an idea. Come dance with me." I shrugged and was forced to follow him out onto the dance floor. He told me to take off my shoes and I had to wonder if he was pranking me. I took them off anyway. He then told me to place my feet on his shoes. Oh! He was going to let me dance on his feet. That is so sweet of him. I put my feet on his and wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist, pulling us close.

We swayed gently in rhythm to the music. He hummed out of tune to me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His eyes were twinkling and he smiled and leaned down to give me a long kiss. We broke apart and continued to dance. Me blushing, and him with a big goofy smile on. And when the song ended, I got my shoes back on and we walked, or tripped for me, back to one of the tables where Hermione, Ginny, and Bill's wife Fleur sat at. I took a seat and George said he'd go find Fred.

Unfortunately my fun ended soon when Tonks came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Dumbledore needs to see you. Says it's urgent." She pulled me from my seat before I could reply. She continued to drag me out of the ballroom and into the kitchen. I immediately saw Dumbledore standing by Remus who was sitting on the large table. Their looks were urgent.

Dumbledore spoke up first. "Miss. Neoma, I am sad to inform you of some dreadful news. There are a good number of werewolf packs that have joined on Voldemorts side. One of them being your old one.-" I gasped at this."-They also know your alive and want you to join them on the dark side.-" I shook my head feverently at this idea. "-Of course we will not let that happen. But we will be giving you extra precautions. Celena it is very important that you do not go out at all during your stay here. Voldemort is bound to have Death Eaters everywhere. Do you understand?"

I was numb. They wanted me back? After they kicked me out. No. I wont let them take me. They're evil. But not going out would mean not seeing George as much and having him question why I'm being given more precautions. UGH! "I understand."

"Good. Then you are to stay here and under no circumstance are you to leave this house without an order member's permission. For full moons, you will be accompanied by Remus and Sirius to the Shrieking shack as per usual and come back the morning after immidiately." Remus nodded his head in compliance. I wasn't listening. Someone could fill me in later. All I know is that I need George to hug right now. This was too much.

* * *

-_Another successful chapter. YES!_

_-I realize this chapter is shorter than the other one but I'm tired so please bear with me. Next chapter will hold a big surprise._

_-Thank you reviewers. Keep reviewing._

_Still need ideas. I will most likely take them._

_Thanks again! -Miahammbailey_


	9. A Nightmare to Believe

**Chapter 9: A Nightmare to Believe**

It has been a month, at least. I have been in this house for a month. Stuck in this dirty, lonely, dusty house. Only to leave when the full moon is out which has happened only three or four times total. It's hard to keep count when you cant concentrate on anything other than the immense pain that overides your body. Sorry. Too specific.

As I was saying, it has been nothing less than dull here. I cant leave therefore I had been forced to temporarily quit my job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I miss it there. There was never a dull moment.

If you compare the fun, exciting place of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Grimauld Place then it is no contest who would win. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had left about a month ago on their perilous journey to destroy the remaining horcruxes. Whatever those are. No one really ever told me. I never wanted to know.

Also, Tonks is always busy with Order work or Auror work, Remus is usually busy with a lot of order work, Mrs. Weasley- as caring as she is- has been trying to get me to clean the house to entertain me, and George is usually at work unless its his lunch break or after closing. I don't see much of him. Plus he's been gone for a week. I don't know why though. No one told me that either. He just came in my room a week ago saying he has to take a trip for a couple of days and then he'll come back. Merlin, I miss him.

While on the subject of George. If some people are wondering if he asked why I was being protected, he did. I was unprepared for an answer so I had to come up with something off the top of my head. I said I had some REALLY distant relatives on the dark side who mentioned me to Voldemort. He did wince a bit at the name. He then went on to hug me and tell me he wouldn't let anyone harm me. I trust him.

Right now I'm dusting my room a bit before I take a nap. I don't know why, but I'm really tired now. I finished dusting the back of the dresser like Mrs. Weasley suggested and threw the duster to the corner of the room. I'll pick it up later. I headed over to the bed and flopped right down on it and closed my eyes. Although it took a few moments before the dark curtain of sleep overtook me. If only I had just kept cleaning.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a large clearing with many trees surrounding it. The trees were thick and I could only see a few feet past them even with my wolf senses. One rather large tree held some funky symbol on it. It was a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Yuck.

"Why am I here? Where is here? How did I get here?" I found myself asking myself these questions even though it would be impossible for me to answer myself. I was scared. There was no one around except for an invisible crowing sound coming from nowhere. But I was startled once an actual crow flew right by my left ear to fly onto the tree with the skull. Creepy.

I then heard the sudden sound of a bunch of footsteps coming this way. I had to think quickly. Where can I hide? The trees! I ran as fast as I could to the nearest edge and jumped into the dark shrubbery. Questions still plagued my mind.

I was hiding for about five minutes, the footsteps gradually getting louder. It was almost hard to hear them over the deafening thump of my heartbeat. Calm down Celena.

But the most frightening thing ever happened. I almost had a heart attack when many people wearing black robes and skull masks just showed up out of nowhere surrounding the clearing. Just inches away from me. Oh Merlin!

One short little guy stepped forward and raised a shaky, stubby arm. He pulled the sleeve back and revealed the same mark that was on the tree tattooed on his arm. The others around the clearing did the same only much more steadily. Then in a synchronized motion they all raised their wands and touched the tip to their arms. Causing little black flashes to pop up where ever a person was standing.

At first nothing happened and I wondered what that little show was about, but then almost as suddenly as the crow, black fog sweeped over the entire clearing and made my heart beat a little faster if that was possible. Then the fog started to clear from the edges and meet in the middle to be pulled up by an invisible force. Picture pulling a blanket up from the middle. What is it doing?

All the fog was swirling in the middle like a tornado. I could just start to make out a silhouette of a man. Then the fog was clearing up and I could gradually see more and more of the man. It was him.

The man that's repulsiveness could only be imagined in the worst of nightmares. His bony body held a surprising power of darkness. His long fingers were securing a long black wand. But what caught my attention the most were his eyes. Those red piercing eyes that cut through your body like an icy knife. I knew this monster was Voldemort.

He stared at every single surrounding person. Their backs had stiffened when he appeared but their obvious fearful loyalty was hidden behind masks. He looked at one in particular and ran up as quick as a snake and grabbed the mask. It turned into dust. The man previously behind the mask had platinum blonde hair that went down just below his ears. His eyes were a ghostly blue and he had dark circle under his eyes. Probably from a ruined life on the dark side. He stood stiffly waiting to hear what his master had to say.

"Draco... Your family hassss helped me a great deal for a long time. I can predict you will be the ssssame assss your father was before thosssssse followersssss of Dumbledore'sssss murdered him. Do you think you can take on thissss ssssimple tassssssk?" His voice was just as bad as his appearance. It slithered like a snake's and its level of creepiness was off the charts.

Draco quickly nodded his head and replied,

"Yes my Lord." Draco's voice held a hint of fear in it. But just barely. Where have I heard that name before? Oh! Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. George loved to talk about him and Fred pranking him during Hogwarts. I would have giggled were it not for the situation. How did no one notice me yet?

Voldemort then turned swiftly and silently back to the middle of the group. He spoke with a booming voice again.

"Where isssss the bait? We need him for the girl." What? What is he talking about. Him for who?

A large group of people moved to the sides on the other side of the clearing to show the dark forest behind them. Another group of people showed up behind them carrying something behind them. What was it? They were blocking the item so I couldn't see it. But I did recognize the group of people.

My old pack. They were on the dark side. They were hunting for me. And I'm here. Now thats sick irony.

The pack leader Luther strided forward with importance in his step. He smirked which seemed more like a scowl and spoke with the same old egotistical voice,

"Yea we got the bait. Gave us a bit of trouble too. I hope your happy cause we're finished until we get our side of the deal finished." That took guts to speak to Voldemort that way. Although he did use to say "If your truly strong, then weakness and fear are unknown to you". I hate him.

Voldemort responded with, "All in due time. But now let me ssssse what you have brought."

Luther nodded and turned to nod his head to the group. The group of familiar faces parted and I just about died at what I saw. I was so scared that I couldn't breathe for a few moments. It was a body. A breathing body, but unconscience. It was the body of the man that I have fallen head over heels for in just the last couple of months.

My George!

* * *

I awoke with a start. It was a dream. No. A nightmare. No. It had to be real. It was so real. George had been taken by the pack for Voldemort. For bait! Its my fault he was taken. Then its up to me to get him back. I have to get George back. To apologize, to thank him, to... hold him at least once more. I need him. I need a plan.

First I need to make sure if it was really a nightmare or a real nightmare.

I have to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Discreetly.

* * *

-Hello again! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I promise to have another chapter tommorow.

-I know this story seems to be going a bit fast, but I have so many other ideas for a George/OC that I might have to make them all fast. But tell me if I need to slow down and I will.

-I would like to thank my reviewers. YOU GUYS ROCK! he he sorry.

-Thanks again to everyone!


	10. Unmistakable Mistake

**Chapter 10: Unmistakable Mistake**

I was confused, distraught, and frantic. There was no way I was going to be able to think clearly until I knew George was okay. Which was easier said than done. I inclined my head to stare at the bedside clock. 7:00.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed and started to pace in a frenzied way. What to do? What to do? I couldn't tell anyone. Remus has Order buisness, Tonks has Auror buisness, and everyone else was busy too. And I couldn't tell Mrs. Weasley. I don't know how well she could handle this. I have to sneak out to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And quickly!

I ran to the dresser to retrieve my wand from the top drawer and sped to my door and into the hallway. I leant my body against the walls in the hallway trying to hide in the shadows just in case someone did happen to walk by. I had put on my sneakers earlier today for comfort when I was cleaning, but now I'm glad I wore them because they were silent as I crept on my tip toes down the barely lit hall.

I finally made it to the stairs which brought up a new problem. The stairs squeeked loudly. But there was no time to figure out which stair creaked and which one I should step on next. George was in the clutches of Voldemort. I can't let him down now. I thought quickly and just decided to wing it. I ran down the stairs, each step creaking more loudly than the last one. I finally reached the bottom and strained my wolfish hearing to listen if anyone heard and wants to investigate. I stood as still as a statue and made no sound. I heard nothing and let out a long sigh that I didn't know I had been holding.

I started my way to the front door when I heard something. My hearing senses hightened to hear the sound better. I stood still once more. I could faintly hear a _tip tap tip tap_. Footsteps.

I sprinted to the front door, wrenched it open, flung my body outside, and slammed the door before continuing to sprint down the road, not stopping until I was sure I was safe from anyone trying to get me back. I was breathing deeply thorugh my nose, trying to get air back into my lungs. Now to apparate to the shop.

* * *

I burst through the shop doors startling the few last people that were shopping before closing. Fred was at the counter and jumped at my loud entrance. I ran to him as he started asking,

"Celena, shouldn't you be in hid-" I cut him off.

"Fred! Where is he?! Please tell me you know where he is?! Please!" Tears were streaming down my face as I was begging for information. Fred tried a useless attempt to calm me down.

"Calm down Celena. Please stop crying." I tried to calm down but it proved to be harder than it seemed. But my racking sobs finally calmed to sniffling whimpers.

"Good. Now, where is who?"

I couldn't help but become crazy again. "George! Where is he?" Fred was surprised at my outburst and spat the answer out immediatly as to not upset me anymore than I was.

"I don't know. He left a week ago saying he had buisness that he had to take care of. Said he'd be back in a couple of days. Didn't he tell you?" I was in a daze. My tears stopped. I couldn't cry and think of what I was going to do at the same time. I sniffed and spun on my heel towards the door. Fred grabbed my arm before I could take another step.

"Woah. Where are you going? Your supposed to be under protection. I'm taking you back home now." I twisted and turned in defiance. I couldn't go back. Fred just proved that George was in danger and I had to save him.

Fred tried holding me down while I kicked and scratched at every part of him that I could. He yelled out,

"Celena! What are you doing?! I just need to take yo-OW!" I had taken that moment to bite his arm and kick him in the groin. Plus the pain had to double with the wolf strength. Ouch.

While he kneeled on the floor, I took the chance to race out the doors into the crisp air of Diagon Alley and apparated for the second time that night.

* * *

I fell to my knees in desperation. Where was he?!? I was crying again. I had no idea where he was. There were many clearings and many forests. But I can't give up now. I have to keep looking. For George.

I found a new strength within me as I opened my red, sore eyes to the scenery around me. I was under a big tree. The same tree that George and I had our first date underneath. I smiled a bit at the memory. I stood shakily and padded my way to the edge of the shimmering pond. I saw the half moon's reflection in it and cast my eyes towards the actual moon.

It was beautiful. My worst fear was actually beautiful tonight. Although I'm not sure it's my worst fear anymore. Not now anyway. I was entranced by it. It seemed to be calling out to me. _Don't give up. There's hope, yet._ I trusted it.

I was suddenly struck by a thought. The clearing couldn't have been just any clearing. Voldemort would've wanted formal. So it had to be a well known clearing. Ok so I've narrowed it down to the Forbidden Forest and the forest my pack used to run in.

I don't think its the Forbidden Forest. Even if it is dark and forbidden, Dumbledore wouldn't be passive enough to let that pass. It had to be my old forest. The Sleeping Forest.

I broke my gaze from the moon and silently thanked it for helping me out. Voldemort and Luther had to be at the old clearing where our pack meetings used to take place. My face hardened and my body went rigged with anger. They weren't going to get away with this. And I let that last thought linger as I apparated myself for the third and final time that night.

* * *

My knees buckled under me as I landed on a couple rocks. I fell to the ground, but quickly stood again and brushed myself off, ready to do anything to save George.

A couple feet ahead of me was where the entrance to the clearing was. I took the few quiet , tentative steps through the entrance, wand drawn, ready to fight. But it was silent. Not a sound. Not a single person. I thought maybe I had the wrong forest but then my gaze fell on a skull with a snake slithering out engraved in one of the trees. This had to be the place. But where was Voldemort? Where was Luther and the pack? Where the hell is George?!

I heard a crowing sound above me and looked up. A sleek black crow was looking down at me, although I could barely see it through the black night. The only light source being the moonlight shining down on parts of the clearing. It stared at me with little, beady, black eyes. I was stupid enough to lower my wand in fascination with the bird.

I suddenly felt a million things hit my back at once. They were hard and they stung. I fell to the ground with a loud thud and my wand slipped out of my hand completely out of reach. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I must have been hit with a bunch of paralyzing spells. Damn it.

I heard chuckles and rambunctious laughter behind me. I couldn't see faces but I knew who they all were. Voldemort, his Death Eaters, Luther, my old pack, and hopefully George. I heard the slimy voice of Voldemort speak over all the laughter.

"SSSSelena, my my my. How lovely you could drop by. I wasssss hoping to ssssse you sssssoon. I had a few quessssstionssss to assssk you." He had stalked up to me and used his grimy foot to turn my body towards the large group. I looked up to see his face more clearly. The thin mouth, the slits for a nose, and the blood red eyes that were staring straight through me.

I looked around, trying to see the familiar face of my boyfriend. I couldn't see him. The feeling cameback to my mouth.

"Where is he?!? What did you do to him?!?" I was silenced by a silencing spell from one of his followers. He quickly frowned at my outburst but then his lips turned up in a gruesome, evil smirk. He spoke with a secretive, amused tone to his sick voice.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't figured it out yet?" I glared at him as best as I could at this angle. He kept speaking.

"You were actually sssstupid enough to fall for it. You fool of a girl. We never took your foolishhhh lover. We dissssided to play mind gamessss with you. And you fell for it. Ssssso now I have you in my power and you will become a part of the dark ssssside. You will be of great ussssse to me." So they didn't have George. A part of me was deeply relieved that he was still safe somewhere in the world. But the other part of me was fuming. They played me like a fool. Deep below my skin, my blood boiled. Who did he think he was? To think I would willingly join his army. I drew up all my strength and screamed,

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR SIDE! YOU-" I was cut off with a hard kick to the stomach. Luther had ran up to me with wolfish speed and kicked me with strength only a werewolf could have. I gasped for air as everyone laughed at my pathetic attempts to fight. Voldemort striked them with a piercing look that silenced them all and spoke.

"Very well then. Have it your way. Luther, ssssstick her in the ssssenter." Suddenly a vice grip was on both my arms. The searing pain of Luther's long nails digging into my skin was almost unbearable as he threw me in the middle of everyone. I turned my head to look at each person in the wide circle. My gaze landed on Voldemort as he raised his wand on me. Fear shot through my whole body. Oh somebody, anybody, please help m-.

My thought went unfinished as Voldemort shouted out cruelly,

"Crucio!"

* * *

-_Hello again! Sorry again for the cliffhanger, but I have a reason for it. I promise to have a new chapter by at least the end of the week. _

_-Wow Celena got fooled. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did. Whatever. _

_-This story will end soon. I don't know how soon but I think it's at least halfway done. Unless people have new ideas for me._

_-Thank you reviewers! You still rock! Keep at it!_

_-Thanks.-Miahammbailey_


	11. Much Needed Rest

**Chapter 11: Much Needed Rest**

My eyes were closed. My mind was screaming at me to open my mouth and scream to relieve some pain, but the silencing charm that had been put on me. I was bound in old but strong vines from the forest and had scars littering my whole skin surface. I wanted to cry but was too tired from the suffering. I was in agony.

The many faces around me were laughing cruelly at my pathetic state. The loudest torturous laugh was coming from Luther. I would normally be ready to shred his carcass but I was tied up, tired, bloody, and probably dying. And the only thing running through my head was how I would never again see George's wonderful smile again. I would never get to hear another joke from him. I will never be able to tell him I love him. I love him. And I'm dying. The irony is sickening.

I was jolted from my thoughts as another spell hit me straight in the chest. I didn't know how many had hit me. I lost count after 23. Voldemort then stepped forward swiftly as if to make a huge announcment.

"Now, I think we have tortured you long enough." A felt relief in the pit of my stomach. But I knew this was not over. "Sssso now we can get on withhhh our plan. You ssssse Ssssselena, you have a power that I want. And sssince you don't want it anyway,-"

"I don't see why. It's the greatest power anyone can ever have." Luther had spoken up. The imbecile always thought being a werewolf was the best thing in the world. He was always trying to come up with new ways to become a werewolf fulltime instead of only at full moon. And the idiot just cut off Voldemort's speech. What a smart thing to do for a death wish.

Everyones head snapped towards his cocky face except Voldemort who turned his head slowly. His red eyes were calm but blazing deep inside. My insides were squirming at the deadly look in his eye. Luther, for once, actually looked shaken at the looks he was getting. Voldemort spoke with a deathly voice.

"It'sssss very brave of you to try to interupt me, Wolf. But if you do it again, I will not take it lightly." His head turned slowly back to me as Luther stepped back behind a couple pack members.

"Now assss I wassss ssssaying before, ssssince you don't want thissss ultimate power, I will take it from you." He smiled in a hellish way that froze my insides. And my eyes were frozen on his, begging to have the questions in my head answered. He smirked, his razor sharp teeth barely showing, and spoke, seeming to read my mind.

"Ah yesssss, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about would you?" Tears were starting to stream down my face in humility and shame at failing. I should've stayed home. "Well, the power I ssssspeak of is your lycanthropy. When urged on, it can me a mossssst powerful weapon. Assss for me taking it, it will be a painful prosssesss on your part, but it will be worth it in the end when I have more power than can be possssessssed in a mere human. And you will ssssimply die."

Tears were now streaming freely down my face. Everybody was laughing again and I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Aw, the wittle baby cewena is cwying. She cant handle the pwessure." And it joined in the uproarious laughter. Voldemort snapped again.

"Quiet Bellatrix! Let usssss begin. Luther?" Luther stepped towards me with menacing posture and kneeled down to my level to whisper somthing to me.

"I finally perfected it Celena. All I needed was someone to test it on. Luckily you came along, and it's not like anyones going to miss you if this experiment happens to go wrong." He snickered as I thought of George again. This really was the end of me. Luther stood stock straight and pointed his wand directly at my heart and yelled,

"Lupinus Metamorphigus!"

The end of his wand flashed a translucent white color and traveled down to my heart. As soon as it hit me I was in agonizing pain. My muscles cramped and my bones creaked. My heart was throbbing at the insane pressure that was building in my body. This torture was much worse than it would normally be on the full moon. During the full moon, I just go with the flow while my body changes for me, but now, I'm being forced to change. It's like being forced to eat ten times your own weight. It's damn near impossible.

After what seemed like a decade, which was only 60 seconds, the pain relieved and in its place stood wolfish anger. Unfortunately I was still bound and silenced which only burned my flaming anger even more. It was then that Voldemort stepped up beside my wolfish form and got an evil gleam in his eye. I just snarled on the inside. Luther was standing off to the side now beaming with pride in his own work.

Voldemort pointed his wand at my heart like Luther did and yelled with victory in his voice.

"Abducto Dicio!"

I felt nothing but a hot white flash of pain. I couldn't see anything but the insides of my eyelids from squeezing them so tight. I knew I was going to die now. I was too weak.

I felt my body start to change once again into my human body. It was less painful, almost numbing. At least I would die without too much pain. Just as I felt I was just about gone, a twig snapped behind Voldemort and most of his Death Eaters. He let the spell go and I just laid on the dirty ground, panting and thanking Merlin that I was alive. What had gotten their attention? I tried to lift my head up as much as it could go, but let my head drop back in vain. I wanted rest.

Everyone was still and silent. I listened to anything that could give me a clue as to what was going on. Then what happened next took me and everyone in the clearing completely by surprise.

Fifty or so different spells were fired at the clearing followed by the bodies of different order members. Spells were shot everywhere. Many color flew over my head but I couldn't move out of pure exhaust. I heard people falling down. Though I'm not sure dead or alive. I hope alive. Or dead for the evil people.

I closed my eyes but did not lose consciousness. I could still hear everything going on, and could feel the rumbling of the ground as the fighters were battling on it. But soon enough the feeling of the ground went away as someone slid their arms under me, rather roughly, and heaved me up into bridal style position. The person ran, probably straight into the forest and I weakly opened my eyes to see who it was.

Luther. He was taking me away somewhere. Damn. I was too tired to fight him. He ran for a few more minutes and finally stopped. He threw me to the ground and I gasped for the escaping air in my lungs. He stood farther back away and took out his wand.

"Celena, you and your family were disgraces to the entire pack. This revenge will be so sweet. I will see you suffer to your death tonight. And your precious _boyfriend_ wont be here to save you. He he he." His bitter laugh sent a final chill down my spine before I was frozen with fear. I had to die this time. My only heroes were in the other clearing, battling away because I was too stupid to stay in bed, napping.

Luther raised his wand, his body shaking out of anticipation. But then froze. His face held that of shock and his legs started to give out. He gracefully fell on his back, his wand slipping out of his hand. All was silent except for the gentle thud of his body hitting the dirt and the clang of his wand tapping the ground.

What was that? Did he have a stroke or something? What makes a grown man just fall to the ground like that? Well at least I'm saved for now. If only I could just close my eyes and rest. So I shut my eyes.

"Celena! Merlin, Celena what have they done to you?" I recognize that voice. I dream about it day and night. It's the voice I can't stand to be away from for more than a day without losing my mind. George.

My eyes opened in shock, staring straight at the similar blue eyes I thought I would never see again. He mirrored my look of shock and grinned in relief. He scooped me up in his arms and held me while I silently cried.

"Celena I thought I would never see you again. I love you, I love you, I love you." He was kneeling on the dirty ground, holding my limp body in his arms. He was kissing every part of my face that he could. Tears were lightly running down his face too, the first ones I had ever seen him shed. He finally calmed down and saw how tired I was as I was trying to keep my eyes open for him.

"Close your eyes Celena. Your safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. Just get your deserved rest." I didn't need telling twice so I closed my eyes. George kissed each of my eyelids and lifted me up much more gently than Luther did and quickly moved to apparate to a safe place. And the deep breathing in his chest soon lulled me into the deepest sleep I ever had.

* * *

-_So George found Celena and she should be safe now, or is she? Read to find out._

_-Once again I ask... Please Review. Bet you didn't expect that coming._

_-Thats all I can think of to say so thanks for reading. -MiahammBailey_


	12. So Many Events, So Little Time

**Chapter 12: So Many Events, So Little Time.**

I felt something light weight and cottony layed atop my body below my neck. It was warm too. I was also laying on something comfortable. I would've opened my eyes to see where I was, but I was just too comfortable to move anything.

I heard voices speaking softly to each other. It was calming to know I wasn't olane anymore with mean people. I was with my friends again.

I tried shifting my body into a cozier position, but groaned at the slight pain shooting in my chest. The voices halted immediately at the sound of my pain. A warm loving hand came down to my forhead and wiped a bit of sweat off. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Weasley looking at me with nothing less than worry and care coating her eyes. I had forgotton how it felt to be cared for when I was hurt.

Mrs. Weasley broke into a smile when she saw I was okay. Her gaze shifted from me to the people around me. I turned my head to see who was there. Remus was there with Tonks, Fred with Anjelina, Mr. Weasley, a couple other order members, and finally, Dumbledore. But someone was missing.

"Geor-_ cough cough_." I fell into a coughing fit. My throat was dry and my chest hurt. Not a good combination. Mrs. Weasley hurried to get a glass of water on the table opposite the bed. She brought the glass up to my chapped lips and the cool water ran down my sore throat. I took a few deep breaths and was pushed back down to a laying posture by Remus. He held sympathy in his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley answered my unfinished question. "George went out for some air dear. Can't stand stuffy old hospital rooms you see. He'll be back shortly." I nodded. Remus spoke to me this time.

"Celena, there are a few things that we need to tell you that are of importance. Albus?" Remus turned to Dumbledore and Dumbledore strided forward to the side of my bed. He gazed his bright blue eyes at me. I couldn't read them. I noticed everyone left except for Remus, Mrs. Weasley and obviously, Dumbledore.

"Miss Neoma,you do realize you had put yourself and others in danger when you went looking for Voldemort on your own. You have caused order members to fight during a most unsuspecting time, many a person to end up hurt, and..." I closed my eyes in shame, ready for Dumbledore to start yelling at me. "...I can't thank you enough for all the trouble you put yourself through."

I shot my head up to stare at Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling as he looked proudly at me. I was just confused.

"What?" That was all I could say. I didn't know what he was talking about. His eyes just gazed at me as a chuckle rose from his throat.

"I apologize. You must be confused at what is going on. You see, since the Order had to fight at such and unsuspecting time, that meant that so did Voldemort. And the people that were hurt were the few Death Eaters that were captured. The Order fought well, and left with only a few scratches." I nodded in understanding, even though I was still a little confused. I looked towards Remus and Mrs. Weasley, and they smiled at me as a comforting gesture. Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Miss Neoma, there is one very important thing you should know about yourself." I studied his face, trying to see if it was good or bad news. I still couldn't tell.

"You see, that spell that was put on you, it took a certain power from yourself and was supposed to be placed with Voldemort. Luckily, the spell wasn't completed so Voldemort doesn't have the power. And neither do you anymore."

My mind was running a thousand miles a minute. I remember Voldemort saying something about the power. And then Luther said something about that power being my lycanthropy. But that meant...

"Wait. So I'm not a werewolf anymore?" Dumbledore nodded and added, "But you will still get a bit moody during full moon, but its nothing we can't handle."

I was so excited. No, thats not the right word. Ecstatic. No, still not good enough. Deleriously happy? Well, I was delerious. So that's the right word. No more excruciating pain on full moons. No more worrying about scars that people will ask about.And the best of all, no more hiding secrets from George. Wait a minute. Did he already know? Does he hate me because I didn't tell him now? Oh no. And what about Remus? How does he feel about losing his only werewolf friend/daughter-like person?

I looked towards Remus and he had no look of resentment on his face towards the subject. Only happiness. I looked at Mrs. Weasley. She looked even more happy than Remus. I looked back at Dumbledore. My face was blank until it broke out into the biggest grin I had ever attempted. I would have screamed in ecstacy were it not for my still sore throat. So I just layed back down with the big silly grin still plastered on my face, and everyone beaming at me.

The blissful silence was interupted as the hospital door was opened softly and a red head poke itself in. It was then that I noticed everything in the room was white and there were many beds, the same color white, lining the walls. I then brought my attention back to the visitor George.

"Sorry everyone, but can I speak to Celena alone please?" He didn't really have a tone to his voice. It was flat. I bet he was angry at me not telling him my secret. I sank deeper into the cotton covers.

Mrs. Weasley stood from her seat and gave my hand a squeeze before walking out the door, but not before giving George a hug on her way out. Then Dumbledore patted my other hand and walked out swiftly, giving George a short nod. But Remus seemed hesitant to leave me alone with George. He probably knew that George was angry with me too. But after a short while he decided against staying and bent over to kiss me on the forhead and walked out without giving notice to George.

The door shut and the tension was thickening. I kept my eyes trained on the covers while George stared me down. I was sick of the silence so I whispered,

"Please don't hate me." I looked up to see his reaction. He looked slightly confused.

"Celena I could never hate you." Relief washed over me. "What I do hate is that you lied to me about you being a werewolf. I mean... Do you know how much it hurts to have the one you love lie to-"

"I love you too." I wanted him to know that before he broke up with me. Tears were once again flowing down my face. George looked shocked at what I said.

"What did you say?"

"I s-said I l-love you George. I-I just wanted y-you to know th-that before you br-broke up with m-me." I was close to balling my eyes out. George jsut ran over to me and threw his long arms around me in a gentle hug.

He said to me, "Lena, I could never break up with you. I love you too much to do that. I will always be there for you. Just promise me you won't ever run off like that again?" I just nodded while still crying.

We sat like that for a few more minutes until my tears dried out. George pulled me at arms length and looked me in the eye. He pecked me on the lips and then hugged me close. He swung us from side to side, reminding me of when we danced at the party. He then whispered into my hair,

"Celena, there is one thing we need to talk about." I was confused. "What?" He replied. "The werewolf thing. I know now that you won't turn into a werewolf every full moon, but Dumbledore told me you would get a bit moody every full moon. Like PMS." I giggled at his silliness and asked,

"Are you sure you'd be able to live with that? Two PMS's each month?" George seemed to think about this and replied.

"I think I can. If I get a reward each time I do." He had an evil grin on his face. I asked tentatively, "Like what?" I didn't want to do anything too bad until after I'm married. He saw my hesitency.

"Oh no Celena. I'm not talking about that. We won't do anything like that until we're married." I looked at him skeptically.

"_Until _we're married? So when's the wedding? _he he._" I giggled a little at my joke. George did too, but then his face got dead serious with a light twinkle in his eye.

"Well I was hoping in about six months." He pulled a little black box from behind his back and took my hand in his. I looked into his eyes seeing nothing less than love.

"You see, the first time I saw you, which was in the shop that one time with all the boxes, I was smitten with you. Unlike other girls, I was nervous around you, not wanting to mess things up. I finally plucked up enough courage to ask you out and when you said yes, I almost fainted out of happiness. I became more and more in love with you. I finally decided it was time to at least shop for a ring. Thats why I was gone for the week." I nodded in understanding. If I knew that before, we could have prevented this whole mess. Oh well. Too late now. George kept talking.

"When I came back one night to find out you were g-gone..." He raised his arm to wipe an escaping tear. I reached up to get it myself. "I just don't think I could've lived if I ever found out you were... gone." I let a tear shed this time. He reached up to get it. "Thats when I got to thinking, we only live on this earth for a certain amount of time. If we're not dead, then we need to live. You know?" He hoped I got his point. I nodded and spoke witha soft voice.

"We're here for a good time, not a long time." He grinned and nodded. He kept on.

"What I'm really trying to ask is..." He opened the box, took the medium sized diamond ring out, and placed it in my hand. He still spoke.

"Celena, I'm leaving the decision completely up to you. Will you give me the honor of being your husband?" I was crying. I mean waterfalls had been installed into my head. But I had just enough sense to whisper one word.

"Yes."

He hugged me tightly and I held him with just as much strength. To lovers getting married. What a surprise. Well at least it's a happy ending, for now. Who knows how our lives are going to end up? It could be _happily ever after_, or it could be _If only they had..._. All I'm sure of now is that we have a wedding to prepare and I couldn't be more happy.

Sure, Voldemort's still out there wreaking havoc, but we can jump that hurdle when we get to it. Lets just end this chapter of our lives with a...

Happily Ever After.

* * *

_- The End! How sweet. I'm deffinetely thinking of a sequal. Tell me what you think._

_-I have been thinking of new ideas for George Weasley stories. If you have any ideas, tell me._

_-Thats about all, Review! -Miahammbailey_


End file.
